


It's a good thing

by babyimyours (Strawberri009)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor don't do boyfriends, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberri009/pseuds/babyimyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then Ollie, It's a good thing I don't do boyfriends." Oliver never thought those words was gonna be one of the most comforting words that Oliver have heard from Connor's mouth. Set after the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished the series of HTGAWM and absolutely fell in love with Coliver. One of my top OTP that's for sure. The ending broke my heart and I immediately thought of this. Sorry if it ain't that good. Still hangover with the ending.

Oliver continued crying in the sheets while Connor looked over in shock. Connor took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He shifted besides Oliver and pulled him closer. Oliver leaned his head to Connor’s chest, his tears damping the latter’s shirt.

“Shh. Ollie, it will be fine.” Connor comforted, stroking Oliver’s hair. Oliver shook his head.

“No… no… it won’t Connor.” Oliver whispered weakly. Connor shushed him. He cupped Oliver’s cheeks and made the latter to look at him.

“It will be Ollie. You won’t be alone in this. I’ll be here for you.” Connor murmured. Oliver turned away from him.

“Connor, no person would stay with his boyfriend who is HIV positive.” Oliver muttered, looking down on his hands. 

“Ollie. Look at me. Ollie.” Connor said. Oliver did as he was told and saw the law student smirking. “Well then, Ollie. It’s a good thing I don’t do boyfriends.” Oliver took a moment to process what he heard before laughing. Connor smiled and wiped the tears away.

“So don’t worry. I won’t be leaving.” Connor promised. Oliver smiled before kissing him chastely. Connor grinned and embraced him. "We can do this, trust me. And you know, with how developed our world right now, I'm sure they'll be able to find the cure soon." 

Oliver gave a small smile. "Alright, I'll believe you." 

"Good Let's go to bed. I know you missed sleeping besides this hot ass." Connor said with a cocky smirk. Oliver just shook his head, still smiling.They laid down with Oliver's head on Connor's chest.


End file.
